pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Echo's Raichu
|current = With Echo |egg = egg |eggname = Grand Aqua Contest |eggep = TBA |prevonum = 172 |evo1num = 025 |evo2num = 026 |firststagename = Pichu |secondstagename = Pikachu |thirdstagename = Raichu |numeps1 = 13 |numeps2 = ??? |numepsh = 1 |java1 = Ikue Ōtani |java2 = Ikue Ōtani |java3 = Megumi Hayashibara |enva3 = Michele Knotz}} Echo's Raichu (エコーのライチュウ, Ekō's Raichū) is Echo's fourth Pokémon and the only one he has hatched. History Character Raichu is prideful and doesn't take kindly to those who look down at her. She believes she's the most powerful Pokémon in the world and has believed so from the day she hatched. As a Pichu, she was a little monster, constantly disobeying Echo and even going as far as to electrocute him. When she wanted to battle, she didn't take no for an answer, and though she lost every time, she eventually showed she had some skill, by fainting some kid's Rattata. However, she couldn't use any Electric-type attacks without hurting herself with the high voltage she released. Through training for contests, she grew far better at containing and releasing bolts of lightning, but still had the issue with recoil. During her first official performance in Celadon City, she learned to deal with the pain and won, which made her happy enough to evolve. It was because of how happy Pichu was during the contests that Echo decided to participate in all he could. As a Pikachu, she was far kinder and actually listened to Echo since he taught her out to be the center of everyone's attention, though she was still very keen on battling at her own time. She trained and trained day and night until she had her part of the routine down pat. However, this led to her being angered when her routine partners weren't fully prepared. She decided that, since they weren't good enough, she would put on an all-out show to cover up what her teammates couldn't do. When she lost, she came to understand that teamwork is more effective than anything a single Pokémon could do. She loves to cosplay and attacks anyone who doesn't complement her on the cute look. Through her love for these outfits, she gained new moves that are visually appealing, allowing her to get more attention in contests. Thus far, she has only awakened the power of three outfits. Known Moves Gallery Mia Pichu.jpeg|As a Pichu Lena Pichu Thunder Shock.png|Using Thunder Shock Pichu Thunderbolt.png|Using Thunderbolt Ayumi Pikachu.png|As a Pikachu Pikachu Pop Star anime.png|Cosplaying Pikachu PhD anime.png Pikachu Belle anime.png Frank Pikachu.png|With other Pikachu Ash Pikachu ThunderShock.png|Using Thunder Shock as Pikachu Ash Pikachu Agility.png|Using Agility Ash Pikachu Iron Tail.png|Using Iron Tail Ash Pikachu Thunder.png|Using Thunder Ash Pikachu Electro Ball.png|Using Electro Ball Jimmy Pikachu Thunder Punch.png|Using Thunder Punch Colress Pikachu.png|Under Team Rocket's control Pikachu and Dedenne.png|Communicating Ash Pikachu Volt Tackle.png|Using Volt Tackle Ash Pikachu Static.png|Static Ability activating Tierno Raichu.png|As a Raichu Volkner Raichu Thunder.png|Using Thunder as Raichu Volkner Raichu Thunderbolt.png|Using Thunderbolt as Raichu Tierno Raichu Focus Blast.png|Using Focus Blast Summer Academy Raichu Dig.png|Using Dig Sho Raichu Volt Tackle.png|Using Volt Tackle as Raichu Trivia *Most of the pictures display male Pikachu since there are so few images of female Pikachu. Just ignore the tail. *Raichu was born mute and communicates through her bolts of lightning. Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters